


Uncaged beast of Zaun

by Chizuriyoshida



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuriyoshida/pseuds/Chizuriyoshida
Summary: Ekko's body was lifeless, he was done for, he knew he was going to be there till early morning with the uncaged beast of Zaun.





	Uncaged beast of Zaun

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so im still going to hell

-It hurts- he hissed inside his mind -I can't take this anymore- his hips hitched forwards as the beast behind him fucked him, it was hot, blurry and it hurt as a massive cock slid in and out of him, pushing in deeper inside with every thrust, this made Ekko's body seize up, it was massive and gritty, it stretched his insides more and more, over and over. Ekko shuddered as it hit his prostate "No" he screamed as it rubbed there, pulsing back and forward into his most sensitive area, he was drooling shamefully as he bounced up and down against its lap again. The beasts tongue slid across Ekko's chin making him quiver as drool stringed along his jaw, he gulped as its tongue slowly glided down his neck to his collar bone, licking there, its hot breath against his neck sent a shiver down his spine, it's tongue was hot and slimy and worst of all, it actually felt good when it licked him -disgusting- he spat, upset with himself. It's tongue traveled down his chest making his back arche, he moaned as it slid over his erect nipples and down to his hips, the beast had sharp teeth and Ekko really didn't like where this was going "STOP" he huffed, it just growled in return as it licked the tip of his member, forcing a small cry out of the him before taking it into its mouth, its tongue was a powerful will bending muscle as Ekko moaned and shuddered as it forced everything he had out of him, releasing Ekko's now limp member from its jaw. To the beast, the raw scent Ekko was giving off was enticing, like a drug, it wanted more of it though as it rammed it's member back inside, engraving its shape into him "No, no, no, NOO!" Ekko screamed his hand desperately searching for anything he could hold onto as this vial and horrid beast forced its way in, even deeper than before making Ekko's eyes roll back from the pain as he inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth trying to hold on with everything he had as he let a loud grunt wheeze out of his mouth "Please" he choked out, the beast just growled, wrapping it's claws around Ekko's aching body forcing the youth back to his knees so he could get a better angle inside of the youth as it picked up the pace, slamming the youth back down on him. Ekko screamed, hissed and struggled, his hips were numb, he knew he couldn't walk, his legs and back would give out, he should have known Singed had something like this as a pet, fighting with Singed was a huge mistake because now he was being raped, violated, by the Uncaged Beast of Zaun, a dog with no brain but shit tons of strength. 

Ekko finally gave up, he stopped fighting, there was nothing he could do but lie there and take it, his limbs were bruised and broken, his insides felt hot like fire, his throat was dry, he couldn't even scream or cry as the sticky, overwhelming feeling filled his lower half Finally, its finished - Ekko groaned as he tried to pick himself up, the beast swiped at him, knocking him back onto the ground, scaring him, the beast wasn't done yet, it began re positioning itself over the youth, Ekko started crying "Please, no more" he cried out desperately, the beast ignored his pleas and lined itself up again before pushing back inside again. Ekko's body was lifeless, he was done for, he knew he was going to be there 'til early morning with the beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader: hahahahah im fucking sorry this happened but if you liked or enjoyed this in anyway leave a kudos or comment or not so you dont feel like a huge fucking weirdo


End file.
